


Take the pill

by Torapadora



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, TW: Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1969659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torapadora/pseuds/Torapadora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bottle empty bottle of alcohol hits the floor; he leaded back on the bed. He knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life drunk. He had been drunk for a while now and he knew when he fell asleep the pills would take its effect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take the pill

The bottle empty bottle of alcohol hits the floor; he leaded back on the bed. He knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life drunk. He had been drunk for a while now and he knew when he fell asleep the pills would take its effect.

He knew they were coming for him, he knew he could play hero and survive. He’d rather go down noticed, so his body will be buried and Nijimura wouldn’t spend the rest of his life wondering if he was simply lost or dead. 

He had known it was a bad idea to get involved with them way before he did it. But hell, he never was a smart kid. Hanamiya would surely laugh at him for ending up like this; everyone would find it a good riddance that he’s dead. Even he did. He knew he wasn’t a good man. 

His vision was becoming blurry; soon he’d go into an eternal slumber. He was strangely calm about it. Getting fucked over by a miracle was how his life started and now it would be how it ended. How Ironic. 

A dark figure standing in the corner of the room, seeing Haizaki’s lifeless body, the figure walked up to the body and spat on it. 

‘’Pathetic’’ the person said only to later to burn down the entire apartment. Haizaki’s intentions never did come through. No one contacted the man he loved, so when the calls and text didn’t get answered, Nijimura was left not knowing what a happened that fateful day.


End file.
